Clouds
by OhThePainxx
Summary: Hotch was very glad he went to the park. Very glad!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my First time writing and posting a fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good lol. Feed back is appreciated!**

There she was laying on the ground looking up at the clouds. Her golden hair was sprawled out on the ground and a sad smile lay a upon her face. He wondered what was bothering her. He walked off the trail and made his way towards her, stopping beside her.

"Excuse me you're blocking the sun," she said looking up "Oh sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

"Penelope please call me Aaron. We're not in the office, it's okay."

"Oh, thanks sir... Sorry I mean Aaron." She was quite for a minute but then she spoke, "what are you doing here?"

Hotch looked up at the sky, "it's such a beautiful day out and I thought a walk in the park would be nice. Why are you here?"

"Like you said, it's a beautiful day and I enjoy watching the clouds. It's quite relaxing."

Hotch just stared at her. He knew she was here for more than just looking at the clouds. "Penelope why are you really here? And please don't lie to me, I know something's wrong." She patted the space on the blanket besid her, and he took that offer and sat down. "It's Kevin, we broke up not too long ago and he already has someone new." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "It just hurts how he can just move on like nothing happened."

She let a tear roll down her cheek. Hotch reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. "Penny it's okay to cry, you've been holding in this hurt for too long. Anyway, I always thought Kevin was a bit of a jerk. A woman as beautiful as you deserved someone better." She turned and looked at him, her eyes filling with more tears and then she hugged him.

Hotch was quite surprised by this and didn't exactly know what to do. His shirt started to dampen where Penelope's head was. He rubbed her back gently until her tears lessened.

"You know Penelope you're a wonderful woman and any man would be very lucky to have you." She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. She had some mascara running down her face so Hotch grabbed a Kleenex out of his pocket and gently rubbed her face.

"Thank you Aaron, thank you so much." She paused and looked into his eyes, he has such kind eyes. Their faces were so close now but neither of them knew if it would be okay to do what they wanted to do. "Penelope would you mind terribly if I kissed you?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Hotch placed his hand on the back for her neck and gently pulled her towards him. Closer and closer they got until their lips finally touched.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like Penelope thought it would be but she quite enjoyed it. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she could've sworn she saw fireworks as they kissed.

"Aaron I-" she was cut off my Hotch's lips smashing on to hers again. This time he deepened the kiss. Penelope was quite surprised by this but obviously he saw fireworks too.

Hotch released her lips and said, "Now what were you going to saw?"

"Oh I don't quite remember now." She paused as she started to blush. "But that was amazing Aaron. I hope the feeling is mutual for you too."

"The feeling is very mutual Penny."

They spent that rest of the day at the park watching clouds and talking about their personal life. They were very different in a lot of ways but like they say opposites attract.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave reviews :)**

The next day at work was very awkward. Hotch and Garcia were trying to keep as far away from each other as possible. They didn't want anyone to suspect anything about their growing relationship.

At around noon they had a case come in and Hotch told everyone to meet for a briefing in 5 minutes. As they began the briefing they noticed Garcia wasn't there. Hotch started to get worried, he saw her leave for her lunch break but never saw her come back. Jj continued the briefing and half way through it Garcia came rushing in.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I'm late! I went out for lunch and as I was about to leave but then my car got a flat tire and the guy took forever!"

"It's okay Babygirl, we'll fill you in." Garcia nodded in response as she look around for a place to sit. The only open seat was beside Hotch. She quickly sat down and gave him a little smile. To her surprise Hotch smiled back. Jj finished the briefing and they all left except for Garcia and Hotch. Hotch told Garcia to stay back because he had something to ask her.

"What do you need Boss man?"

"I know this is sudden but do you think you could watch Jack while I'm gone? I asked Jessica but she said she was busy and I just didn't know who else to ask." Garcia walked over to Hotch and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh course I'll watch Jackers! He's so sweet and I'd love to spend sometime with him!"

"Thank you so much Penelope." He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he gave her a big hug.

On the plane JJ was curious to why Hotch wanted to talk to Garcia so she pulled out her phone and texted her.

 _Hey Penelope, what did Hotch want?_

 _He was just filling me in on the part of the case that I missed_

 _Sure alright... I saw the way he smiled at you when you sat down._

 _So now people aren't allowed to smile? Isn't it good that for once he was smiling?_

 _You've got a point there but we're landing so I got to go now. Bye P_

This wasn't good, JJ excepted something was going on. She'd let Hotch know later but right now she had to go pick up Jack from school. Garcia waited outside with all the other parents until the bell rang. She couldn't wait to see Jack's face when he saw her.

"Aunt Penny!" Jack ran over to Garcia, jumped up into her arms and gave her a big bear hug. "Does daddy gave a case?"

"Yes he does buddy. Aunt Jessica was busy so I'll be with you until daddy gets back! Does that sound like fun?" He nodded and grabbed her hand. Together they walked back to the car and drove home. Before going home they stopped at a pizza place to get some pizza for supper.

"Thank you for the pizza Aunt Penny. Daddy doesn't usually let me get pizza."

"This will be our little secret then!"

When they got home Penelope helped Jack with his math homework then they watched a movie before bed. Jack insisted that they watch Up, as it is his favourite. Before the movie finished Jack fell asleep in Penelope's lap. She carefully carry him up the stairs and tucked him into bed. He started to get restless as she tucked him in. "Shhh it's okay buddy. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." With Jack all tucked into bed she went downstair and called Hotch.

"Hey Penelope, is Jack asleep?"

"Hey you! Yeah he fell asleep while we were waking a movie. I just took him upstairs and tucked him in. Do you want to say goodnight to him?"

"No, that's okay. He may no go back to sleep if I do." He paused for a minute. "Um can I ask you something?"

"Anything Aaron."

"Um would you like you go out for dinner with me when we finish this case?"

"Oh Aaron I would absolutely love to!"

"Good! Alright we should probably get some sleep. Goodnight Penny."

"Good night Aaron." And with that they both hung out and went to bed with smiles on their faces.


End file.
